Phantom Earth
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: The God of earth seeks Danny's help with a Strange Proposition will Danny do it to save the planet from evil salash


I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. This series will have sexual content and violence in both large and small quantities in later chapters.

**_

* * *

_**

Danny

It was a voice calling but where who Danny didn't know and it was a driving him crazy for two weeks he had been hearing the voice it was young and sounded very beautiful.

**__**

Danny Phantom come me.

"Where are you?" said Danny looking around the night sky

**__**

Come Danny

Wait it was coming from the ….Park?

Normally he call Sam or Tucker but for some reason he felt as he didn't need to it's been ten years since the day known as Phantom Planet happened and things have change for a while he and Sam have dated but it last and they opted to be friends instead and pretty soon he will be going away to college.

He flew into the park it was lover's night and many couples came to see the stars and have sex he turned invisible so as not to disturb anyone now where was that voice.

**__**

Over here Danny please I need your help

Okay it defiantly was a cry for help and now Danny had a lock on he flew down on the clearing he look up at the sky he and Sam used to come here every night before…

****

Rumble

The earth started to shake just what the hell was going on Danny powered up ready to strike whatever was about to attack in the last ten years he had gotten stronger and it took a lot to take him down.

"Danny Phantom I mean you no harm"

Out of the ground stood a young man a very handsome young man with long green hair in fact except for his skin everything was green he wore shorts a sweater and knee-high wedge green boots on the sweater was a picture of the earth and a peace sign.

Danny also notice he was very tall at least ten feet or so he was very intimidating and Danny could feel his power it was a mixture of warmth and light plus anger and fury.

"Danny I am Demetrius god of the Earth and I need your help"

"G-g-g-god well I guess since ghost exist why not gods as well" said Danny

"Indeed well believe it there are gods but right now the world is in danger from a great threat both the heavens and the realm of the dead let me start at the beginning sit have something to eat" said Demetrius

A table some chairs and food appeared all of Danny's favorite foods where there.

"Gee thanks how did you know?"

"I know all my children I am mother nature without the mother of course but now the story see for many years my uncle has wanted the dead to live amongst the living but to do that he would need my permission and to protect the humans I have forbid it and so ghost can't stay for more a few days here"

"But ghost are always here for more then a few days"

The earth god gave a look "Don't interrupt yes some special ghost like Ember or Youngblood can be here but only though a connection to the human world and those like you who has ghost powers but are _alive _not dead now a source close to me told me that dear uncle has gotten his hands on a very familiar ghost you _might _have gotten to know better ten years in the future"

Surly he wasn't taking about no it couldn't be

"Not Dark Danny I put him in Clockwork's custody for good" said Danny

"Silly boy I told you my uncle rules the dead and even Clockwork has to obey all do so you see the problem if their plan works I will be married to your evil self and who shares my power will get rid of you and do unspeakable horror to all you love"

Danny sat and thought about this before he was spared because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; but now that the timeline has shifted thanks to time travel, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation and still be able to exist and if he gets the power of the Earth God then he will be even stronger then before.

"How do we stop this union?" asked Danny

The green haired God gave a cloy smiled "Simple wait let's go somewhere else I have a feeling we are being watched"

In a flash of green Danny found himself in the most wondrous place full of plants trees flowers and all sorts of animals loins tigers bears even mythical ones like a phoenix a dragon and mermaids and in the middle was a tree filled with golden fruit.

"Welcome Danny to my garden known as Eden the garden Hesperides and so on now my plan is simple till I can figure out to stop my uncle for good you will pretend to be my boyfriend"

Seeing the look on Danny's face the young god added

"Don't worry it's more of an arranged marriage and as a reward I will grant you and yours immortality youth wealth and protection from other gods now and in the future as well."

"May I have time to think about this?"

"Of course unlike the others I make requests rarely any demands take your time I will send you home when you wish to return think of think place and say my name three times." said Demetrius as he summoned a cloud of rain over his garden.

He shot a flash of green light at Danny and he rematerialized in the park.

"Damn what a night" he muttered to himself

He flew up into the air to go home for a good night's sleep

However in the underworld the lord of the Underworld Seth a tall dark hauntingly creature He had black hair, black eyes, and albino white skin. He wore black silk robes which seem to be made of sprits and a golden crown.

Next to him was a familiar cold heartless ghost with flaming white hair both staring at a portal the image of the two people they most despise

"I wonder what that imp of a nephew is up to and with the Phantom boy that god has no idea of the power he wields he could be king of the gods and yet he is not"

"He's a fool Seth just like my past self but no matter we will get rid of him soon enough" said Dan

"Yes and soon the world shall be mine and if you play your cards right you can have a few territories and if you betray me I will send to a place where not even darkness can reach"

"Don't worry old man I have no need to betray you oh mighty ghost king" said Dan

Yet but soon old man

Alright first chapter compete I hope it was good a little short yes but more to come if I get enough reviews and no flaming.

change later on if I think of a better title well bye now. 


End file.
